


Valentines

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie and April celebrate Valentines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines

Today had been long for the intelligent male. He had been working for days on end trying to perfect the gift for April. It was taking too damn long, and he was failing to keep his eyes open for very long. Everything was going wrong, and soon enough he could not help letting his head rest on the desk, even if just for a moment. Eyelids feeling heavy, he allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep, swirling down the deep spiral to near coma state.  
  
It wasn't long before Mikey came in with a mischievous glint in those baby blues, looking around for something to do to his poor, unconscious brother. There was a stack of sticky notes on the desk, the top one read; "For April. <3" The stack of notes was among a large, flat velvet box, and he could feel Donnie and the reprimanding tone in his voice, telling him off for even being there. Frowning, the young terrapin took off the top sticky note, placing it on top of the box he was laying by. It was open, still needing adjustments in the mind of the tall perfectionist, but it was fine to Mikey. Using the sticky notes, he started placing them strategically on his brother, all the way from his face, over his arms and down his shell. He didn't get time to cover his legs, as he stirred, and left the young turtle running to try not to get caught.   
  
  
Donnie was not awoken at all, in fact the only time anyone entered the lab was when April came back from after school. Everyone was there, greeting her in friendly manners but her best friend was nowhere to be seen. According to Raphael, he had been in that dang-blasted lab all day, so that was where she went first. With Valentines day coming up, she was more expecting him to be much calmer about this, but then she did know of his tendencies not to show anyone else until something was finished. Sure if anyone intruded or they needed something, it would suffice, but when it was important...  
  
Making her way inside, she instantly found who she was looking for.  
  
It was an extremely cute sight, actually. Face softening, she made her way further inside the room, leaning to the side carefully to see her friend properly. The knot at the back of his bandanna was loose, the tails draped over his eye, as the other one looked uncomfortably covered by the mask. He was absolutely covered in sticky notes, and the way his cheek was squished against his arm made her heart clench. It was probably Mikey that put the sticky notes there, but she didn't exactly want him to be uncomfortable, so she got to work.  
  
With swift movements and gentle hands, she took her time getting the sticky notes off of him, pausing on getting them off his head to take off the purple strip of fabric. Instantly his facial expression calmed, leaving him sleeping peacefully without an uncomfortable piece of fabric constricting his eyelids. There was a slight bout of hesitation as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, getting to removing the rest of the notes as quickly as possible.   
  
Looking around, she pulled up a spare blanket and something that would suffice as a pillow to take back to him. Lifting him carefully, she shuffled the closest thing to a pillow she could find under his arms, listening to his incoherent sleepy drones of noise. It was quite nice to listen to the half asleep guy. It was just adorable, as usually when he was in the lab he had a series of important and strong emotions.  
  
  
Draping the blanket over her cold-blooded friend, she was about to leave when something caught her eye.   
  
  
Trying not to snoop, she picked up the open box with a sticky note on it, and just reading it left her cheeks tinted. But when she turned it around to see what was in it she felt her heart swell with affection, and looking down at the tired, sleeping turtle she couldn't help the tears that pricked at her eyes. That was probably what was keeping the poor guy up, as nothing other than papers and blueprints were around, and last time she came in here it wasn't there.   
  
Bless the little angel.  
  
Putting the box down in the same place, she left without another word, a blush creeping up her neck and tinting the tips of her ears. It was certainly something she was going to be looking forward to if anyone else was concerned. Upon leaving the lab, she sat down on the couch, watching Leo and Raph play videogames, Mikey being in the kitchen.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
When Donnie emerged from his lab, it was at least a full day past, and Mikey was the first to say anything. "Who removed all the sticky notes? I spent ages on that!"  
  
April glared daggers at him, and Donnie looked quite dazed. Although he had just woken up, she wasn't expecting the dazed look settled on his maskless face to be so attractive. It took him about a minute to realise April was there, and when he did he reached for his mask, feeling awful exposed.   
  
As he went off to get it, Raphael made a comment on his purple banded brother. "Dude hasn't been out in ages and the second he does, he just has to go back in. You're having more of an effect than we thought, April."  
  
"Insinuating that you want him gone is kinda mean."  
  
He just gave a shrug, going back to watching the television. Mikey was slumped not far over, and he had made it known that he was unimpressed with her actions. "Uncool, dude. Uncool."  
  
  
As he came back out wrapped in a blanket and his mask, he was instantly informed of what she had done. Dirty traitor. "Sunny D, your girlfriend ruined my practical joke. It was supposed to be great!"   
  
"She is not my girlfriend!" It took a second or two to click, but that second he visibly paled. "Y-You what? You went into the lab?"   
  
She knew why exactly he was taking this so badly, but she couldn't just lie to him. Nor completely crush his hopes and dreams. She loved him after all. "I did, yes. You were asleep, uncomfortable looking and covered in sticky notes so I sorted out a makeshift bed. Did I miss something?" _The fact that you literally saw the gift_ , she decided to leave out.  
  
Visibly calming, he slumped down next to her, and near went back to sleep again, putting the blanket behind her on the couch. Seeing as she was sitting in the corner, Mikey halfway down - just in front of the television - and Donatello next to her, she decided to lean back slightly, pulling her brainiac of a friend closer to lean on her. She knew she had soft curves, and that they were comfortable to lean on when trying to rest. It wasn't a big deal with Donnie, as he wasn't completely immature, and wouldn't try to take advantage of the situation. One reason she hated Casey in her body and near her body.  
  
Taking the hint, he leaned against her, but he was hesitant until she wrapped both arms around his shoulders and gently eased them towards her stomach. His head carefully shifted itself so he was leaning on her breasts in probably the most comfortable fashion for the both of them, but even gently running her hands over his carapace made her notice something. "You have a tail." It was a mixture of a statement and a question, but he did shift to try and cover it, so she assumed it was a sensitive topic, at which point she pulled the blanket from behind her - of which he discarded after sitting - and draped it over the two of them. She wouldn't ask questions until later. Possibly enquire as to why she had never seen any of their tails before with his brothers, as Donnie seemed awful tongue tied about it. His face seemed to be burning up.  
  
The television was playing something she didn't quite pay much attention to to be able to catch the name, however she found that Donnie had fallen asleep on her. Letting a soft laugh slip past, she looked over to the television, but no time was displayed. Shifting carefully, she pulled out her T-Phone, messaging her dad to say that she was trapped on the sofa by a large sleeping turtle, and he got the message, wishing her well. Pretty much everyone but Mikey knew that when Donatello was sleeping, you don't wake him unless it is absolutely necessary.   
  
  
  
Come morning and he woke up more comfortable than he had ever been in his life. Breathing in the scent of cinnamon and apples (probably something she ate or drank yesterday, possibly before sleeping?) to nuzzle his face back into what he believed to be the soft cushion of a bed. That was when he heard the quiet noise and two delicate, yet not fragile arms tighten around him and everything came flooding back. Then he realised she was also asleep and he felt like he was taking advantage of her. Here she was nuzzling her face against his head and she didn't know what kind of a monster she was snuggling up to.   
  
He had to get away.  
  
Prying her arms off slowly, he tried to slip up and away to go do something, anything. Shower, brush his teeth, wake up. Absolutely anything. But the second he was up and covering her with the blanket that was draped over the two of them, the sleepy, sweet voice of April was trying to drag him back. "Donnie, where are you going? I thought it might be nice to rest in. It's the day before Valentines." Swallowing, he replied, "I need to finish something, fast. Because otherwise I wont get it finished and she'll hate me forever and- and- and-" He was cut off by a hand on his wrist. He soon realised that just by saying she, had he outed himself on who exactly he was giving the gift to. They didn't know any other females other than Karai, and she was a snake. Literally.  
  
"Calm down, Donnie." Was all her voice chose to say, but it was most certainly enough. He wasn't exactly very discreet with his crush, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel insecure in the fact his crush had been unrequited as long as he knew her. She was probably just saying it like that to be nice.  
  
Quickly hurrying away from her grasp, he went to his lab, trying to figure things out, chest heaving. Locking the lab, he set to work by himself, trying to ignore the eyes trying to look through the door with such sadness that he could feel it in his gut.  
  
Getting back up, April decided to make her way over to the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen island. Instantly, Michelangelo served her up a plate of pancakes, just as Casey Jones appeared, nicking the plate before she could touch it. She was probably too tired to even notice him was why he came out of nowhere, but either way, he took her pancakes. Could be worse, she figured.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Valentines came rolling around fast, and he just about finished just as someone came knocking on his door in the morning. "Come in!"  
  
April O'Neil.   
  
"Did you pull an all nighter again?" Her voice was like silk to his irritated ears. Nothing could soothe him faster than April. Could do the complete opposite as well, depending on the situation.   
  
"I have a very good reason. But first, what have you got behind your back?" When she first walked in he noticed it, however he was too curious to not allow himself to satisfaction of at least asking.  
  
The grin that broke out on the face and blush that dusted her freckled cheeks made his heart flutter. "It's for you, actually."  
  
Visibly swallowing, he seemed utterly astounded. "I-I... Me?"  
  
  
Nod.   
  
  
Putting the neatly wrapped box on the table and pushing it forward, she kept smiling at him until he raised both hands to unwrap the gift with the utmost precision. He didn't want to rip anything after all. What was in the pink wrapping covered in pretty white ribbons was a box, with writing in gold cursive. Running his fingers over the letters he couldn't believe he had gotten something. He heard an encouraging "well open it" but he was caught up. "For Donatello."  
  
Lifting the lid, he felt himself get a bit choked up. It was several new parts of machinery of which he couldn't find anywhere. They were vital to what he was working on, and on the sectioned off other side were chocolates decorated in the same handwriting on the box. She assumed she either made it herself or asked to have space spare. "April, I... Thank you."  
  
"Happy Valentines, Donnie."  
  
He was so caught up in the moment, that by the time he put the box down April had sat on the desk, and he hurried to grab the gift for her, stumbling over several objects before his hands settled on the box he was looking for. He handed it over to her like he was handing her a newborn child, and she took it with just as much care. Delicately opening the box, she saw a necklace. Not just any necklace. It had now been encrusted with jewels, from the last time she saw it anyway. It was beautiful, and honestly from the limited objects she didn't know how exactly to thank him. "Oh my god, this is so beautiful." The glint in his eyes said he was both thankful she liked it and astounded. Leaning closer, she pressed an affectionate kiss to his lips. "Thank you."  
  
Although he was stunned, she kept her smile in place, and he started to babble, a tell-tale sign that he was anxious. "W-Well it wasn't very hard, I-I just had to make a machine to condense the coal to extreme pressures, assuring it would be ready in time... I mean, most people could do it with the right components, just don't allow them to go too far or-" He was silenced by a soft finger over his lips. "I love it, and I love you, you silly terrapin." Her voice was affectionate, not anything meant to actually insult him. "For a genius, you can be rather dense sometimes."  
  
Swallowing thickly, he looked up at her with affection and hope in those gentle cocoa eyes. "So you do like me?"  
  
"I love you, Donatello Hamato."


End file.
